Toying Around
by Setia Prenn
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday, and Grimmjow has something fun planned for the night... Its just one big lemon, some bdsm, toys, bondage, that work. Grimmichi, in honour of our dear Strawberry's birthday.


**It took three fucking triest to upload this. All i got in the published chapter was hmtl text and not the actual fic. For real fuck this the uploading on this site.**

 **So anyway here this nice one-shot for Ichigo's birthday, and now I will reveal to the world how much of a pervert I really am. I can barely believe I wrote this, it's that dirty. This fic contains; SMUT, BDSM, a lot of toys, shibari bondage, dirty talk, spanking, and oh my god i am a pervert.**

 **Sorry if Grimm seems a bit ooc, and please note english is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes i apoligize and would appreciate it for you to kindly point it out in a review.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-XXXXX-**

Today was the day. Preperations were carefully made, everything carefully planned, everything was bought and thought out... and he still managed to do everything at the last fucking minute.

Grimmjow was racing through the house, stairs up, stairs down, grabbed that from one room, put it down in the other. It was almost 5pm already, he still had half an hour to get everything done. Maximal half an hour. His boyfriend could get home in 10 minutes for all he knew.

It needed to be perfect. Today was Ichigo's birthday, and Grimmjow, as his boyfriend for 5 years, was determined to make the evening unforgetable. He had prepared so many things, presents, what to have for dinner, which movie they could watch, what they could to tonight, and he still ended up doing everything in the last moment. God, why, why, _why_ did he _always_ have to procastinate. Ichigo had been at work all afternoon for god's sake, he could have finished 2 hours ago!

But you know what they say. Procastinators can do 30 minutes of work in 4 hours, and 4 hours of work in 30 minutes. Grimmjow happend to be a perfect example from that, altough that didnt mean he was stressing less. Doing 5 things at once wasn't fucking easy. While he put everything away he had to make sure the dinner didn't burn, the reason why he dropped into the kitchen every couple of minutes just to run away again to attempt to finish his preparations.

Just when Grimmjow put away a plastic bag filled with 'supplies' in their bedroom drawer he heard the front door close. "I'm home!" Ichigo's voice carried through the house.

A big grin appeared on Grimmjow's face, and he sprinted out of the bedroom, into the hallway, loudly singing 'Happy Birthday'. Ichigo's face was priceless. The orange haired man just came home from work, had barely even put his shoes away before his lover burst into the hallway singing loudly and congratulating him. Once Grimmjow had finished his (badly sung) song, he proceded to give Ichigo a kiss.

Ichigo smiled against Grimmjow's lips, circling his arms around the bigger man's back, pulling him close. Both were smiling when they pulled away.

"I won't mind it if you greet me everyday like that," Ichigo said seemingly serious.

"Well it ain't your B-day every day."

"Doesn't change the fact you just reminded me of a overgrown dog happy his owner got home." Ichigo snickered.

"What do you mean 'dog'?" Grimmjow replied sounding offended, flicking Ichigo on his forehead playfully. "I thought you always said I was a big cat!"

"Same thing. Can I put my shoes away now?"

"Yeah yeah, I-" Grimmjow fell silent for a minute, eyes growing wide. "OH SHIT DINNER." And he was gone.

Ichigo snickered. His lover never changed. After finally putting his coat and shoes away he headed into the apartement, walking into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of Grimmjow frantically stirring in several pans, a look of utter concentration on his face. The man was even wearing an apron. Ichigo raise and eyebrow at this. It was a rare thing to see Grimmjow cook, since he didn't really like it. Even thought it was his birthday, he had expected Grimmjow to either order something or take him out for dinner. Him cooking on the other hand was new. Didn't mean he didn't like it, though. Especially the apron-part.

After a few moments of Ichigo watching Grimmjow messing around in the kitchen the blue haired man noticed him. "Hey, whatchu starring at!" he called over his shoulder. "Go to the living room you, dinner table, sit your ass down. I'm done in a minute." Ichigo smirked again, deciding to do what Grimmjow said. He might as well let himself get spoiled.

In the living room a suprise awaited him. Appearantly Grimmjow had carefully made the table, something that rarely to never happend. It looked really neat. Carefully placed placemats and cutlery, two glasses of wine, and even a couple of candles placed in the middle. The curtains in the room where closed and the lights dimmed, making the candles cast a soft, romantic light.

Ichigo sat down, still smiling. He had to admit his boyfriend was doing a good job so far celebrating his birthday. A very good one. To be honest he didn't expect something like this, but it appeared even Grimmjow was a closet romanticus. Would be nice to see this side of him more often.

"Done!" Grimmjow entered the room, presenting two plates triumphantly. He put the dish down on the table, causing Ichigo to raise his eyebrows in suprise. "You made curry?" he asked, pleasantly suprised his lover made his favourite dish. "I didn't knew you could do that!"

"Well I couldn't 'till one week ago," Grimmjow replied, also sitting down. "But I kidda went to your family's house when you were working and I might have begged your sister to teach me how to make it, so yeah I cooked. Happy now?"

"Estatic." Ichigo was touched. That big dumb tough man he called his boyfriend actually had ran to Yuzu, begging her to teach him how to cook. Probably enduring constant teasing of his sisters and hurted pride in the progress, but he still did it. And last but not least, Ichigo noted the dish tasted pretty good.

"Thanks Grimm," Ichigo said, shoving his now empty plate away. "It was good." He paused for a minute, enjoying the proud look in Grimmjow's eyes. "So what made you do this? You never did something like this for my previous birthdays."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Hey can't I feel like spoiling my boyfriend? Also 25 sounded like a kind of important number, but I guess I just felt like it."

"Well I don't mind." Ichigo leaned over the table for a kiss. "Thanks."

"Oh that's right!" Grimmjow squirmed in his seat, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a somewhat crooked envelope. "Yer present! Bit crooked, but it's the thought hat counts, ne?"

Curiously Ichigo opened his present his eyes going wide at the contents. "Woah are you serious?" Wide brown eyes locked with smug blue.

"Serious as black."

"Y-you actually got us tickets for my favourite band?"

"Front row, babe."

I wide grin slowly spread over Ichigo's face, almost launching himself over the table to tackle his lover in a bear hug.

"Thank you!" Ichigo said into Grimmjow's shoulder before placing his hands on both sides of Grimmjow's face to pull him into a kiss. Grimmjow grinned against his lips, glad his lover liked his present. He better did, those front line places costed an arm and a leg.

Grimmjow also brought his hands up, curling them in Ichigo's hair. He angled his head, parting his lips he licked the other's bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth, letting their tongues play.  
Grimmjow slid his hands down Ichigo's back, slightly scratshing his nails through the fabric of his shirt, making the orange head shiver. As soon as Grimmjow reached his ass he stroked the firm cheeks before groping them, pulling his lover closer.

Ichigo moaned softly, beginning to rub his body closer to the larger male. His lungs began to burn, causing the two to part for air. One look in each other's eyes, and their lips clashed again, proceeding their making out.

"Shall we take it to the bedroom? Got another suprise for ya." Grimmjow murmered in Ichigo's ear with a deep, husky voice.

Ichigo shivered, feeling his arousal in his pants already. "Lets go," he said, allowing Grimmjow to pull him to the bedroom.

The door banged open as the two continued to make out, shirts already long forgotten in the hallway.  
Grimmjow pushed Ichigo on the bed, climbing on top of him. The smaller male wrapped his arms around the blue haired man, pulling him down to suck and bite at his neck, leaving marks.

The bluenett groaned, grobing Ichigo's crotsh while his lover kept attacking his neck. The grobing earned Grimmjow a moan and a harsh bite, before he slowly began to unzip Ichigo's pants and push them off. After the sweatpants laid discarted on the floor Grimmjow swiftly got rid of his own, leaving the two men in their boxers.

Ichigo pushed them both up, climbing in his lover's lap. Before he could continue to assault him however, Grimmjow stopped him.

"Hey wait a sec, Ichi," he said.

"What is it?" came the reply, slightly muffled due the fact Ichigo's face was still buried in the nape of Grimmjow's neck.

"I wanna try something new if you're okay with it."

"Do whatever you want Grimm just go ahea-"

"No, Ichi." Grimmjow sounded dead serious. "I seriously need yer concent with this one. If ya wait a sec I'll show ya."

Now Ichigo got curious, removing his face from Grimmjow's neck to look at him. "Okay show me, but you better hurry your ass up before I tackle and ride you."

Grimmjow chuckled. Tempting offer, certainly, but that could wait for a later day. He climbed of the bed and reached for the drawer, retrieving the plastic bag he had put there earlier. On the bed he turned the bag upside down, spilling the contents on the bed.

Ichigo's eyes widend, eying all the stuff laying in front of them. Toys. Damn, so many toys. He saw dildo's and vibrators in various different sizes, handcuffs, robe, anal beads, cock rings, a gag ball, a blindfold, a riding crop and some other stuff from what he didn't even know what it was.

"What the hell Grimm," was his reaction, but his eyes had a gleam in them. He had to admit he was eager to play with some of that stuff.

"So you okay if I use them on you?" Grimmjow purred, comming closer. "Or do you see something you don't like?"

"Mmm, those rather not." Ichigo picked up a pair of metal handcuffs. "Those hurt when they are too tight. And that crop, I'm not really into that. The rest is... Well i've never done it before, so go ahead."

"Alright then." Grimmjow trew the metal handcuffs and crop unceremoniously away. "The rest is fine then?"

Ichigo pulled his head towards him again and kissed him. "The rest is fine." He said in a low voice. "C'mon Grimm. What are you waiting for?" He whispered againt his lips. "Dominate me."

Grimmjow's cyan eyes darkened, and an evil grin appeared on his face. "If you ask so nicely..." He purred. "Safeword is- uh- 'peanutbutter'. Say it and I'll stop."

"Don't worry 'bout that." Ichigo kissed him again passionately, now also enthousiastic for what Grimmjow had in mind.

"Now you," Grimmjow's voice changed, low and dark, dominering in every way. It send the shivers down Ichigo's spine. "Get down, stomach, on all fours."

"And what if I don't want to?" Ichigo asked softly, getting into the game.

In less than seconds he found himself flipped around, pushed face first in the cushions, ass in the air. He felt the pressure or Grimmjow's rough hand between his shoulder blades, holding him down. The bigger male's body was pressed against him, a big clothed arousal digging in his ass.  
"What was that? Getting rebellious? That ain't no way to speak to your master, is it?"

Ichigo squirmed under his grip. "I'm sorry master, I'm sorry!" he said, voice muffled by the sheets a bit. "It won't happen again!"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Good boy. But the harm is already done, I'll have to punish you now."

He roughly gripped Ichigo's wrists, cuffing them together behind his back. These cufs were padded, so they woulsn't hurt too much when they got tugged on.

"How about I'll tie you up huh?" Grimmjow whispered. "I'll tie you up, every limb you have, legs spread nice and wide. I'll tie you so much you can barely move, so you are completely helpless. Like that you are mine, and I can do everything to you I want, how'd you like that, you slut?"

Ichigo groaned, digging his ass back onto Grimmjow's crotsh. "I am yours master, yours to use. Please punish me!"

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's back to pull of the submusive's underwear and grab some robe. He tied the middle of the robe around Ichigo's neck, but in a way he would be unable to choke on it. Then he pulled the robe down over his chest, towards his gentials. There it went around the penis, over the ball sack and between the butt cheeks. Grimmjow didn't bother to be gentle, pulling the robe tight and knowing his lover didn't mind a bit of pain.

And Ichigo didn't mind pain in bed much. He enjoyed how rough hands tied him up, leading the robe over his body, adding presure all over his torso in a good way. The bluenett finished the shibari, with a knot and eyed the result. It looked so good on Ichi, the robe tight over his torso, accentuating all the good parts.

Next Grimmjow decided on a spreader bar, attaching it to Ichigo's ankles, making him unable to close his legs.

Ichigo still was on his stomach, letting the other have his way with him. At this point he could barely move. His hands cuffed behind his back, his ankles separated, unable to remove them from thier position. He felt so helpless like this, bound and on his stomach, so at the mercy from from his lover, he loved every second of it.

Grimmjow appeared in front of him, now completely nude. He grabbed Ichigo's shoulder's, roughly making him face his cock with a size a porn-star would be envious of.  
"Suck." He commanded.

Ichigo obeyed, beginning to lick and suck the head, making Grimmjow groan.

He took a few inches in, sucked a little and pulled back, only to repeat the process. Ichigo began to bop his head slightly, trying to take more and more in his mouth. He let his tongue dig in the slit teasingly, before he took in more, letting his troath muscles work the lenght. Soon he had almost everything down his throath, there were only a few inches left.

It was good, it was damn good, but Grimmjow was not satisfied. The berry could do so much better, right now he was only teasing him, which was unacceptable since _he_ was the one who dominated today. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's orange spiked, halting his movements for a moment.

The next thing Ichigo knew was Grimmjow pushing his head down, forcing him to take more of the lenght in his throath. He got pulled back by his hair, only to be slammed down again while Grimmjow's hips bucked up.

Despite chocking on the cock and the rough, fast pace Ichigo moaned. Damn his masochistic side, but it felt just so damn good to be forced. Grimmjow continued to face-fuck him, growling deeply in his chest while he did so, forcing his dick down Ichigo's throath over and over again.

After a while he came, pulling back slightly, filling Ichigo's mouth up with cum, then pulled out to spread some semen over his face.

Ichigo was panting and coughing slightly, swallowing the cum that had remained in his mouth. What a side he made. There, face in Grimmjow's lap, body so beautifully tied up, cum streaks on his face and lips and cheecks tained red. He looked so thorougly ravished already, and the real fun hadn't even started yet!

"Good boy," praised Grimmjow, stroking his hair. "Now let's get started with the main event, ne?"

Ichigo didn't reply, still panting and recovering from the dick he had shoved down his throath moments ago. Quickly Grimmjow grabbed a black cloth from the stash of toys that still laid on the bed. The bluenett pulled it before Ichigo's eyes and tied the ends together, blindfolding him.

"G-Grimm-," Ichigo whispered. "Don't, I wanna-"

"What did you say?" Grimmjow interrupted him. "Protesting again? Oh no Ichi, seems like I'll have to teach you again. You going along with it and be a good boy?"

"Y-yes master. I'll be good. But please I want to see you!"

Grimmjow shook his head and climbed behind Ichigo again. "No, no this is punishment, remember? You stay nice and blind."

Ichigo saw nothing of what Grimmjow had planned next. He only heard some shuffeling behind him, giving to indication of what was going to happen. The orangette jerked when he felt something pressing againt his enterance. The squirmed, feeling the things circling around his hole, before it pressed in roughly.

He let out a yelp, feeling the finger wingle around inside, quickly joined by a second and thirth one. They curcled and scissored, making his enterance wider. His lover pulled them out, and shoved them back in roughly until they couldn't get any deeper. Deeming Ichigo being stretched enough, the fingers widrew.

Ichigo gave a dissappointed moan when they disappered, missing the feeling. The emptyness didn't remain for long however, as Grimmjow all but rammed another object in his ass.

"AH! Grimm-what- ahh!" Ichigo moaned and arched his back as Grimmjow slowly thrusted something that felt like a medium-sized dildo inside him.

Grimmjow smirked, listening to his lover's moans. Well it was nice so far, but still a bit tame for his taste. The dominant flicked a switch at the underside of the dildo and the thing came to life, beginning to vibrate. Immediatelly after turning it on he pushed the toy inside further, letting it dig against Ichigo's prostate before beginning to twist and turn it.

The effect took place instantly. Ichigo let out a loud moan and arched his back, pushing back against the dildo. Grimmjow kept thrusting it in and out violently, bringing Ichigo to the brink of his orgasm. Unfortunatelly for Ichigo, that orgasm never got to him. Just before the orangette was about to cum, Grimmjow grabbed the next object and placed a cock ring around the base of Ichigo's dick.

A desperate whine escaped Ichigo's lips. "G-Grimmm," he moaned. "Not that, please! P-please let me cum..."

Grimmjow chuckled sadistically. "Not yet, my love." he purred. "Let's play some more first, okay?" Without waiting for an answer he pulled the still vibrating dildo out, trowing it away carelessly. On to the next play thing!

Now Grimmjow grabbed some dark green anal beads. Those looked fun... He rubbed over Ichigo's entrance for a second, deciding it was still lubed good enough. He pressed he first ball inside, making Ichigo gasp in suprise. Torturously slow he began to push them all in, one by one.

Ichigo was panting now, squirming in his bindings. With every bead added he was filled more and more. When there were only two left he was so full, he felt like he had to burst.

"G-Grimmjow!" he whimpered. "S-so full. I'm full, I can't take anymore, please!"

Grimmjow scoffed, forcing yet another bead inside. "It's only one more left now, you can handle that. I thought sluts liked being filled up?" With those words he pushed the last one inside. "Now shut the fuck up before I decide to gag you. Not a word, you hear?"

Ichigo nodded shakingly, trying to get used to being filled so much. It even got worse- or better, not sure which one- when Grimmjow began to play with the beads. Pulling a couple of them out, pushing one back in, then another one. Pulling some out again, pushing them all back in again. It caused Ichigo to bite his lips and pant heavily, doing his best not to make a noise.

Grimmjow enjoyed himself. Altough he had already came once that night, he was fully hard and erect again at the sight of his boyfriend in front of him, bound and doing his best to muffle his moans. It was good, but he still hadn't used all of the stuff he got to their full potential. Time to fix that.

The bluenet reached under Ichigo, grabbing the cock ring. That ring was not just your regular cock ring. No, he only got the best of stuff, including sex toys. This one was special, which Ichigo found out quickly when Grimmjow found the bobble attached to the ring and turned it on, making it vibrate on a high frequence.

Ichigo was doomed. Beside being filled up, the vibrations jerking through his cock snapped his control. He trew his head back and moaned loudly, his eyes rolling away after his blindfold. This was too much, too fucking much. He wanted to cum so bad, and those vibrations made that need even worse, and there was nothing he could do about it!

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god!" Ichigo moaned. "Ah- Grimm _please_! Take it of! Please let me cum, I-i beg you!"

Grimmjow growled, angered. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled his head back roughly, bringing his mouth to his ear. "What did I say again about making noise?"

Ichigo's eyes widend, altough no one was able to see him doing that. Oh fuck he was in trouble now. "D-don't m-make any n-noise." he brought out with a shaky voise.

"That's right, and look at what you did just now. Such disobedience, you give me no other choise."

"Please- Grimm- master, please no! I-It won't happen again, I swear!"

"Too late," Grimmjow growled before ripping out all the anal beads at once, causing Ichigo to scream and go into a dry orgasm stopped by the cock ring. Not missing a second Grimmjow snatched the gag ball from the bed and pulled it over his lover's head, securing the ball inside his mouth.

Selecting the next toy Grimmjow grabbed a long and thick vibrator, lubing it up slightly before all but ramming it inside. Ichigo let out a muffled scream at that action, arching is back and tears streaming down from his cheeks from behind the blindfold.

Thrusting it in and turning it around a couple of times Grimmjow switched the vibrations on on the highest setting. Then he got up and walked around the bed, just wathcing his lover squirm. Ichigo was struggeling in his bounds, bucking his hips as if to get the object up his ass to move and the restricting thing on his cock off. He never stopped moaning, but those were severely muffled by the gag. All in one, it had to be the most sexy sight Grimmjow had ever laid his eyes upon.

Holding still beside Ichigo's head, Grimmjow bowed towards him. "Just look at you, you whore." he whispered in a deep voice. "You are enjoying it, isn't it? Being at the complete mercy of someone else." His hand crept over Ichigo's back to push the vibrator in deeper. "Being all tied and filled up, unable to see or talk." He twisted the toy. "Filthy little thing you are, you know that, greedy slut."

Shivers went down Ichigo's spine at the dirty talk. "You know what I should do?" Grimmjow continued. "Just leave you here like this, that's what. Just leaving you hanging untill the batteries of these things run out or till I feel like comming back. Would you like that, you little whore?"

Ichigo stiffend and paled at the thought of being left behind like this. Abandoned and left hanging to god knows how much time to sweet torture and not being able to find release. He couldn't beg Grimmjow not to do it, so he shook his head violently, only hoping his lover would take notice.

"So you don't like it." Grimmjow's voice sounded slightly disappointed. "Pitty, but to be honest I also don't feel like that today." He made his way back on the bed, behind Ichi. "I'm kidda hard right now you see, and your ass looks so inviting... So how about I just fuck you intill you can't even think straight anymore?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer Grimmjow pulled the dildo out, and then proceeded to burry himself balls deep into his lover.

A smothered scream left Ichigo's lips, his back arching so much he was almost afraid it would break and pushing back against the cock in his ass. Grimmjow held still for a couple of seconds, savouring the deliciously thight walls clamping around his member. Then he grabbed Ichigo's hips, pulled out and slammed back in with all his might, causing Ichigo to fall into another dry orgasm.

Jerking and bucking his hips Grimmjow began to pound into Ichigo with a fast and brutal pace. Behind his gag Ichigo was screaming and sobbing, feeling like he was drowning in a sea of pleasure.

After a series of thrusts directly against Ichigo's prostate Grimmjow slowed his pace. He brought his hand up and smacked Ichigo's ass cheek, causing the body under him to jerk. Grinning, Grimmjow repeated the action, spaking that ass while he kept his pace slow but hard.

"You like that?" he growled as he jabbed for ward again. "Like being fucked while getting spanked? Kinky little bitch. You are sucking me in, you know that? Tight, greedy little hole seems to suck my cock in. You can't make any fucking noise, but look at how your body still manages to beg. Filthy little cockslut."

Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's hips again, making sure to leave bruises. "You cheap whore, you love it, don't you." He began to thrust in roughly again, steadily picking up his pace. "But you. are. MINE." With every word the dominant male pounded in harder and deeper, ramming against his protate, driving Ichigo nearly insane.

The orangette was in heaven, hell, purgatory, whatever laid inbetween. The fast pace hurt, not being able to cum hurt, but it hurt so damn good! Getting his prostate abused to fast he had hardly time to breath, not being able to make a sound or see anything, not being able to move, the still ongoing vibration around his cock, the sensory overload he was experiencing right now. Grimmjow was right, he loved every second of it as the dirty little cockslut he was.

While still pounding into his lover harshly Grimmjow felt heath cloiling in his stomach, warning him he neared his limit. He reached under Ichigo and took off the cockring to Ichigo's relief. The bluenet began to jerk the other's cock, matching his thrusts.

"Come with me babe," he panted in Ichigo's ear, his thrusts beginning to get eratic. A few more direct hits against his prostate had Ichigo letting out a muffled scream and he came hard into Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow's eyes rolled back as sliky walls tightened around him. He thrust in as deep as he could go and growled loudly as he released his seed deep into Ichigo. Panting, he pulled out and rolled on the bed, catching his breath. After such an intese sex session he felt sleep tug at him, but that had to wait for now.

Still panting slightly Grimmjow sat up and gently pulled Ichigo up. The poor man was exhausted, he leaned almost limply against Grimmjow's chest.

Gently Grimmjow loosened the knot holding the blindfold together, removing it. "You okay babe?" he asked softly, now working to remove the gag. "You don't have to say anything, just nod if you're okay."

Ichigo closed and opened his mouth when the gag was removed, flexing the muslces. His brown eyes blinked open, looking at Grimmjow. "'M fine, Grimm." he said hoarsly, smiling slightly.

Grimmjow smiled too and stroked his orange locks. "Good. Let's get you out of these, ne?" Carefully the bigger man began to release his lover from his bounds, placing them on the ground beside the bed.

Finally having removed everything Grimmjow craddled Ichigo close and stroked his back. "Want to clean up first or just sleep?"

As a reply Ichigo yawmed, snuggling closer to Grimmjow's chest. "Sleeping sounds nice," he murmered, almost gone already.

"Agreed." Grimmjow gently lowered Ichigo to the bed and took place beside him, pulling up the covers. Wrapping his arms protectivly around the other Grimmjow saw his lover had already fallen asleep. Smiling, he buried his nose in orange locks and also let his eyes drop closed, sinking away in a nice, deep sleep.


End file.
